


So you're getting married.

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet, But whatever, Confession, Crying, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sad, Sakura - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Short, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Unrequited Love, Wedding, i dont care for sasusaka, if you love him let him go, naruto - Freeform, naruto is the best man, naruto koves sasuke, not my cupa, random voice! - Freeform, sasuke and sakuras wedding, yeah that was a reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Naruto is the best man at sasukes wedding. He tries to keep it together but will he fall apart?





	So you're getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY YOU YOU I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND.
> 
> it's been a week. Hope your week has been good. 
> 
> Nearly Christmas! Happy holidays everyone!

Sasuke fumbled with his bowtie in the mirror, grumbling to himself while naruto prattled on in the background about something trivial. After a few second more of messing with the tie he scoffed at his own reflection and threw his hands down. 

 

"Let me help you with that" naruto startled him.

 

Sasuke saw naruto's reflection in the mirror above his shoulder. Naruto pulled on said shoulder until sasuke turned to him.

 

Naruto looked him up and down and whistled. 

 

"Big day! Are you excited?" Naruto smiled big at sasuke, grabbing ahold of the bowtie and fixing it. He tugged it tighter and then pat both of his best friends shoulders.

 

His grin died down for a second but then it came back as a small smile. Naruto smoothed out sasukes jacket and chuckled to himself.

 

Sasuke nearly asked about it but naruto beat him to it.

 

"I love you, you know?" He spoke softly, refusing to meet sasukes eyes.

 

"I know it's too late, everything is already set up and gosh sakura-chan is beautiful but.." he let his hands rest on the outside of sasukes biceps and let a soft gaze fall upon his friends chest. He let the room including just the two of them fall silent. 

 

"Shes a lucky girl, sasuke" he sighed. His hands moved to fall from sasukes arms but Sasuke caught them before they did.

 

"I know, I've always known" sasuke murmured, he cocked his head so to try and find naruto's eyes.

 

Naruto didnt gasp in surprise, but he did wonder how with a small tilt of his head and shiny eyes connecting with sasukes. 

 

"After all that trouble you went through, to bring me home" sasuke sighed and let his eyes soften at the sight of his best friend.

 

"If I didnt know what love was before I definitely do now" he laughed light heartedly, letting his eyes twinkle.

 

Sasuke held naruto's hands tightly in his own, close to his chest. Closing his eyes he brought naruto's hands up to kiss each knuckle.

 

"Thank you, naruto " he spoke from behind the hands. 

"Thank you for loving me so much that you came after me, after all the horrible things I did and said you still believed in me. "

 

He kisses an open palm, hearing the sniffles. Naruto pulled at his hands but sasuke refused, not finished speaking.

 

"I'm so glad that you were here for me, through this entire journey. I love you too naruto but not in the way you want me to. I'm sorry" naruto ripped his hands from sasukes, his head bowed and chin touching his chest.

 

"Naruto, dont cry. Please" sasuke lifted a hand towards naruto's face but a grinning face looked up, eyes closed. Tears leaving trails down his cheeks. 

 

"Dont worry asshole! I would never cry over you! I'm just so happy for you I -"

 

A knock on the door interrupted whatever naruto was saying. 

 

"Sasuke! It's time! Are you ready?" The voice behind the door said.

 

"Ah! Coming!" He had turned towards the door and taken a few steps. He stopped at the door knob and looked back slightly.

 

"Are you alright to continue, naruto?" He said quietly into the room.

 

"Yeah yeah, I'll be out in a sec!" Naruto turned from sasuke pretending to pick something up from the nearby table.

 

Sasuke waited a minute in the silence before clearing his throat and exiting the room, door shut behind him. 

 

Naruto fell forward onto his hand, supporting himself on the table before him. The second hand was pressed against his mouth to prevent passersby from hearing the sob rip from his throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> 12/15/2018


End file.
